Totally Spies Pokémon
by CamyMJ
Summary: Dois meses de férias com os amigos não prometem nada além de diversão. Mas, é claro, descobrir que suas três melhores amigas são agentes secretas pode mudar um pouco o planejamento.


TOTALLY SPIES POKÉMON

Cap. 1 - Em Beverly Hills

Ash Ketchum era apenas mais um adolescente comum que adorava viajar pelo mundo. Em seus curtos dezessete anos de vida já conhecera muitas pessoas, e viajara com várias outras. Sua mãe era completamente a favor de tais viagens, visto que muitos faziam o mesmo. Ash agora caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Beverly Hills, cidade de encontro entre eles e os melhores amigos. Haviam combinado que ficariam ali, de férias, por exatamente dois meses.

A casa que alugaram era grande, e possuía três quartos. Como eram sete, as garotas ficaram em um e os meninos dividiram-se nos outros dois.

— Anda logo, Ketchup! Queremos passar no shopping ainda! – reclamou a ruiva, que literalmente começou a arrastá-lo até o quarto que dividiria com Drew.

— Você fica mais de um ano sem me ver, e é assim que eu sou recepcionado? – reclamou ele, com um pequeno sorriso lhe enfeitando os lábios.

Misty riu e abraçou-lhe rapidamente, com o rosto corado.

— Feliz agora?

Mas Ash não pôde responder, pois Dawn apareceu com uma expressão divertida.

— ASH! – a morena o abraçou e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos. – Você está atrasado, como sempre. Vamos logo, deixe suas coisas aí. Queremos ir ao shopping.

Drew apareceu, junto dos outros. O garoto revirou os olhos.

— Por que vamos ao shopping mesmo?

— Porque nós queremos. – May sorriu vitoriosa, e arrancou as coisas das costas de Ash, jogando-as de qualquer jeito dentro do quarto.

— Hey! – reclamou o moreno.

Mas as garotas apenas fingiram que eles não existiram, e saíram puxando-lhes pelas mãos.

— Meninas, eu vou ir ao mercado. – informou Brock.

Os protestos começaram, porém o mais velho fugiu antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer. Com um bico emburrado nos lábios, as três voltaram a puxar os garotos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

— Aqui é tão lindo! – Misty quase gritou, olhando as vitrines do shopping Goow.

— Verdade! – concordou May, sentindo seus olhos brilharem tanto quanto os da amiga.

Vestidos, sapatos, blusas, saias… roupas das mais diversas simplesmente gritavam-lhes que precisavam ser compradas.

— Eu tive uma ideia! – gritou Dawn.

Paul sentiu uma gota formar-se em sua testa. Já sabia qual era a ideia que a garota tivera.

— EU TAMBÉM! – gritaram Misty e May, sabendo que as três compartilhavam dos mesmos planos.

Os três garotos recuaram um passo, sentindo que, de alguma forma, não gostariam de saber o que elas pensavam. Drew, corajoso, resolveu perguntar:

—Qual é a ideia de vocês?

— Acho melhor não sabermos. – informou Paul.

— COMPRAS! – gritaram juntas.

Paul bateu com a mão em sua testa.

— Eu já sabia.

— Eu e os garotos vamos fazer algo realmente importante – informou Ash.

— Tipo? – Misty perguntou sarcástica.

—Loja de videogames.

E os meninos saíram correndo, antes que tivessem que opinar sobre moda. Ou, pior: carregar as terríveis sacolas.

As meninas apenas riram e correram para a loja mais próxima.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A loja de sapatos não poderia ser mais incrível. Botas, sandálias, saltos, tênis… os mais diversos pares encantavam os olhos das três consumidoras, que pulavam de um lado ao outro, experimentando tudo o que achavam bonito.

Depois de ter cinco pares separados, Misty lembrou-se de um pequeno empecilho. Com as mãos, chamou Dawn e May, que provavam sapatos em outro canto da loja. Trazendo todas as mercadorias que separaram, as duas sentaram-se ao lado da amiga ruiva.

— Lembrei de um problema.

—O quê? – perguntou May.

— Eu também lembrei – confirmou Dawn.

— Aqui é a sede da Pook.

May sentiu vontade de se esconder após ouvir as palavras da amiga. Sim, aquilo era realmente um problema.

— Agora é mais fá… – Porém Dawn não pôde terminar a frase.

O banco no qual conversavam virou para trás e elas começaram a despencar. Os sapatos caíam junto, e as garotas batiam no tubo que as levava para baixo. Sabiam perfeitamente bem o que acontecia.

Com um baque, caíram no velho sofá vermelho, que estava ali desde que as três haviam começado com tudo aquilo – mesmo que nenhuma soubesse exatamente como aquele móvel ainda não estragara.

— Meninas, eu tenho más notícias. – Jerry informou.

Misty começou a acariciar sua bunda dolorida, e Dawn levantou-se.

— JERRY, PODIA SER MAIS DELICADO, SABIA?!

O homem apenas a ignorou, e logo as três já estavam sentadas. Alguns agentes apareceram e levaram os sapatos embora. O lado bom daquilo era que todos os artigos que caíam junto delas eram pagos pela Pook, e estavam em casa quando as garotas para lá retornavam.

— Um navio que carregava milhares de pessoas está desparecido. A nossa equipe acha que eles estão perdidos em uma ilha.

— Então a nossa missão é achar eles – deduziu Dawn.

Jerry confirmou com a cabeça.

— Agora vamos…

— A gente já sabe! Batom de raio lazer, mochila a jato, secador de raio sônico!

Misty quase gritou os equipamentos com um sorriso, e Jerry concordou.

— Claro, mas eu tenho dois novos.

— Quais?! – May quase pulou. Adorava brinquedos novos.

— Tomara que sejam bonitos… – murmurou Dawn.

— Botas a jato!

Misty sentiu seu olho tremer. _"Completamente inúteis, já que temos as mochilas a jato, mas não vou falar nada…"_.

— E…

Jerry balançou uma chave cor-de-rosa, que fez com que as garotas sorrissem. Jerry jogou a chave para elas.

Antecipando-se, Misty pulou para pegá-las.

— Eu dirijo!

— E um carro.

O automóvel apareceu de um buraco no chão. Todos nas cores lilás e rosa, apenas para agradar às três meninas vaidosas. Não sabiam o modelo, o ano de produção ou como ele se comportava na rua. A respeito do veículo, Misty, May e Dawn sabiam apenas uma coisa:

— É LINDO!


End file.
